camphalfbloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blitzen
Blitzen ist ein 20 Jahre alter Dunkelalbe, ein Sohn der Göttin Freya und ein Freund/Cousin von Magnus Chase. Verkleidet als obdachloser Mann wachte er, zusammen mit Hearthstone, über Magnus, auf Mimirs Anweisung hin. Vergangenheit Blitzen wurde als Kind von Bili, einem Zwerg, und Freya, der Göttin der Liebe und Schönheit, geboren. Er verlor seinen Vater an den Fenriswolf, als dieser Gleipnir sichern wollte, das Seil, das den Wolf fesselt. Das Seil funktionierte noch, aber der Versuch kostete ihn das Leben. Seine Mutter ist am Leben aber distanziert und ruft ihn meistens nur, um einen Gefallen einzufordern und ihm Aufgaben zu geben. In der Schule studierte er Mode und träumte von seinem eigenen Modelabel. Als er Hearthstone, seinen Helden und Freund, zum ersten Mal traf, erschuf er dem Elfen eine Sonnenbank, sodass er bei ihm in der Zwergenwelt bleiben konnte, da Elfen Sonnenlicht zum Überleben brauchen. Blitz und Heart tranken beide aus Mimirs Quelle der Weisheit, damit er seinen Vater rächen, seine Familienehre wiederherstellen und seinen Traum vom Modedesigner leben kann, ohne von den anderen Zwergen geärgert zu werden. Im Gegenzug muss er für den Weisen arbeiten und diente dem unfreundlichen Kopf vier Jahre lang. Während dieser Zeit sollten er und Hearth auf Magnus Chase aufpassen, nachdem seine Mutter gestorben ist. Blitzen übernahm die Nachtschichten, da das Sonnenlicht einen Zwerg versteinert. Hearth übernahm die Überwachung am Tag. Magnus Chase Reihe Das Schwert des Sommers Blitz warnt Magnus davor, dass zwei Menschen nach ihm suchen und überall Flyer aufhängen. Es sind ein Mann mittleren Alters und seine Tochter, die die Flyer mit seinem Gesicht darauf verteilen. Magnus soll nach Hearth sehen und dabei vorsichtig sein. So schnell wie er gekommen war, verschwindet er auch wieder, bevor Magnus etwas erwidern kann. Später taucht Blitz wieder auf und greift, zusammen mit Hearth, Surt an, um Magnus zu beschützen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf wird Blitz über die Longfellow Bridge getreten. ALs Magnus sich dem Schwarzen stellt, hilft Blitz Randolph Chase von der Brücke runter. Er und Hearth suchen in den Neun Welten nach Magnus und als sie ihn endlich im Hotel Walhalla finden, bricht Blitz sich seinen Arm, den Magnus wieder heilt. Sie versuchen dem Jungen zu sagen, warum sie ihn beobachtet haben, aber der Eichhörnchenalarm geht los. Die drei müssen in die Halle fliehen. Magnus Freunde, die in demselben Flur wohnen, bieten an, sie zu decken, während sie nach Midgard gehen. Sie gelangen nach Fenway, wo sie Magnus die Wahrheit sagen. Sie berichten ihm, dass er der Sohn von Frey ist und sie ihn beobachten sollten. Blitzen bleibt schließlich zurück, während Hearth und Magnus nach dem Schwert suchen. Da es noch mitten am Tag ist und die Sonne scheint, muss sich der Zwerg verstecken, ansonsten würde er versteinert werden. Blitz kommt wieder zu den anderen beiden an einer U-Bahn Station. Er trägt eine schwarze Leinentasche bei sich, was Hearth beunruhigt. Als Magnus ihm erzählt, dass das Schwert nicht bei ihm ist und Hearth kurz bewusstlos war, sehen sie Samirah al-Abbas und folgen ihr bis sie sie wieder verlieren. Das war Sams Plan, denn sie spricht die drei kurz darauf an, bis Magnus sie besänftigt. Nach einem kurzen Streit, schließt sie sich den Dreien an. Sie gelandet zu einem Hafen, wo Blitz Mimir ins Wasser wirft, um ihn zu hydratisieren. Der Kopf erklärt ihnen, sie müssen bis zur nächsten Woche warten, um das Schwert zu finden und die Götterdämmerung hinauszuschieben. Blitz ist beunruhigt, als der Fenriswolf erwähnt wird. Mimir bietet ihnen Wissen im Austausch für ihre Dienste an, aber sie lehnen ab und gehen wieder. Auf dem Weg zum Essen, versteckt Blitz sich in den Schatten, um nicht vom Sonnenlicht berührt zu werden. Als sie dann an ihrem Ziel ankommen, gehen Blitz und Hearth zu einem freien Tisch. Magnus und Sam kommen zu ihnen zurück und werden von einer Taube verfolgt, die ihnen ihr Essen verbietet, bis sie ihr zuhören. Magnus willigt dem ein, obwohl die anderen ihm raten es nicht zu tun. Sam erkennt dann, dass die Taube ein Riese sein muss, der anschließend mit Magnus verschwindet. Blitzen, Sam und Hearth folgen den beiden und finden ihn auf dem Dach der öffentlichen Bibliothek Bostons. Als sie am Hafen ankommen, lässt Harald die Halbgötter auf sein Schiff, Hearth und Blitzen dürfen nicht mit. Er ist damit einverstanden, um sich einen Schutz vor der Sonne zu suchen. Er und Hearth treffen sich später wieder in der Bibliothek. Während die Halbgötter fischen, suchen die beiden anderen nach einem Plan, was sie als nächstes machen könnten. Als die Taube, die bei ihnen war, verschwindet, taucht Magnus plötzlich auf und sie berichten von ihren Erlebnissen. Blitz gibt den anderen Sandwiches und Schlafsäcke. Als Hearth einschläft, sprechen er und Magnus über bone steel und die Elfenkultur. Er erklärt Magnus anschließend, dass sie am nächsten Morgen auf Yggdrasil klettern müssen, um in seine Heimat zu gelangen. Blitz, Hearth, Sam und Magnus treffen sich an einer Entchen Statue in einem öffentlichen Garten, um nach Nidavellir zu kommen. Er erklärt, er und Hearth seien zu viel gereist. Sie müssen sich ausruhen, aber Magnus kann ein Portal öffnen. Er hilft Sam und Hearth die ankommenden Walküren und Einherjer zurückzuhalten. Magnus öffnet ein Portal und sie schaffen es hinein. Auf dem Weltenbaum klettern sie auf den Ästen rum, bis sie ein Astloch finden. Das Schwert Sumarbrander möchte dorthin gehen und führt sie. Hearth bleibt stecken und sie werden von dem Eichhörnchen Ratatosk angegriffen. Blitzen und Magnus fliehen in das Astloch, während Sam Hearth beschützt. Er und Magnus landen in Folkwang, wo das Licht Blitz nicht schadet. Er führt Magnus zur Hall of Many Seats. Auf dem Weg werden sie von Kriegern gegrüßt, die Blitz nicht interessieren. Als sie das Boot erreichen, treffen sie die Göttin Freya, Blitzens Mutter. Er zwingt sich selbst seiner Mutter zuzuhören, als sie ihnen sagt, dass sie neue Ohrringe aus Nidavellir möchte. Sie gibt ihnen etwas Rotes Gold und schickt sie in das Land der Zwerge. Magnus und Blitz landen in Nidavellir und besuchen Nabbis Tavern. Sie gehen an den Tresen und bestellen Essen und Soda. Blitz fragt nach einem Treffen mit Junior. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch, willigt der Barkeeper ein und erzählt Magnus einiges über Zwerge, deren Geschichte und Kultur. Sie essen Nachos, während sie auf Junior warten. Als er kommt, redet er schlecht über Blitzens Vater und scherzt, wie er gestorben ist. Blitz zeigt ihm das rote Gold von Freya und die beiden willigen einem Handwerkswettbewerb ein. Als Junior geht, tauchen Sam und Hearth auf und Blitz wird von dem Elf umarmt. Sie erzählen sich gegenseitig ihre Geschichten. Blitz sagt ihnen, dass er nicht im Herstellen von Werkzeugen ist und Junior der Bessere der beiden ist. Falls er verliert, wird er enthauptet. Blitz nimmt alle mit in sein Apartment und bereitet Frühlingsrollen zu. Er erklärt ihnen den Wettbewerb mit mehr Details und erzählt ihnen, warum Juni ihn hasst und was seinem Vater passiert ist. Danach geht er in sein Schlafzimmer. Am nächsten Tag findet der Wettbewerb statt, fertigt er aus Stress zuerst eine Ente an, die ihre dreifache Größe erreichen kann. In der zweiten Runde gibt Magnus Blitz die Idee eine Rüstung herzustellen, da der Zwerg Mode liebt. In der zweiten Runde wird er von Magnus unterstützt und stellt eine kugelsichere Kettenhemd Krawatte her. In der nächsten Runde stellt Blitz umschaltbare kugelsichere Kettenhemd Weste her. Die Beurteilung startet. Blitz wird als Gewinner bekannt gegeben und fragt nach Ohrringen, einem neuen Seil, das Gleipnir ersetzen soll, nach einer Entschuldigung von Junior und dem Ort der Fenriswolf Insel, im Gegenzug für das rote Gold. Junior gibt Blitz die ersten drei Dinge, gibt aber zu, dass er über den Besuch der Insel gelogen hat. Der Ort der Insel ist geheim, aber Thor könnte es möglicherweise wissen. Als Junior merkt, dass Sam eine Gestaltwandlerin ist und den Wettbewerb sabotierte, müssen Blitz und die anderen um ihr Leben rennen. Während des Rennens, sagt er jedem in eine Gasse zu rennen, wo er in einem Netz gefangen und zu seiner Mutter gebracht wird. Als er seine Freunde in Jotunheim wieder erreicht, verhindert Magnus, dass Blitzen von Thor getötet wird und Hearth hilft ihm auf. Er fragt Magnus nach den Geschehnissen und bekommt ein Stück von Marvin zum Essen. Blitz erklärt, dass seine Mutter ihn an einem festlichen Event teilnehmen ließ, aber er kam so schnell er konnte. Blitz und Hearth teilen sich ein Zelt für die Nacht. Er führt die Gruppe an, als die vier einen Hang hinaufklettern. Als sie einen Spalt erreichen, machen sie eine Pause und überlegen, wie sie hinüber gelangen können. Hearth ruft einen von Sleipnirs Söhnen herbei, um sie über den Spalt zu bringen. Als das Pferd landet, Blitz hilft Hearthstone runter und beobachtet ihn, während Sam und Magnus Informationen über Mjölnir zusammentragen und Gunilla retten. Als Magnus sich das Bein bricht, hilft Blitzen ihm, und sie treffen sich mit Gerriod und verhandeln über Thors Waffe. Er willigt dem Spiel ein, dass sie dem Riesen zehn Minuten langen entkommen müssen und der Riese wirft heiße Kohlen auf sie. Blitz beschützt Magnus, wird aber blind, als seine Augen von Asche getroffen werden. Magnus erzählt Gerriod, dass seine Töchter tot seien. Gerriod wird wütend, schmeißt mit Dingen um sich, bis das Dach einbricht und tötet sich selbst. Als Blitz sich erholt, nimmt Gunilla ihn als Geisel. Die Walkürenanführerin lässt ihn aber wieder frei, nachdem jeder seine Waffen fallen lässt. Sie wird zurück nach Walhalla geschickt und die vier finden Thors Ersatzwaffe. Der Donnergott kommt herbei, akzeptiert sie und schickt sie dorthin, wo sie hin müssen. Blitzen gelangt nach Nidavellir und erfährt, dass alle sich über Junior lustig machen, wegen seines Versagens bei dem Wettbewerb. Aber auch, dass seine modische Rüstung beliebt ist. Es ist, als würde sein Traum wahr werden. Er trifft Hearth und die beiden Halbgötter an Long Wharf. Als er die Zwergenbrüder sieht, erklärt Blitz den anderen, dass sie versuchen alle umzubringen und ihre Habseligkeiten stehlen wollen. Doch die Gruppe muss dieses Schiff nehmen, also kaufen sie Tickets. Als sie endlich am Ziel, Lyngvi, angekommen sind und von Bord gehen, rufen die Zwerge ihnen ihre Bedingungen für die Rückreise zu. Wenn diese nicht erfüllt werden, werden sie nicht zurückkommen. Magnus sagt, dass sie keine Rückreise brauchen und die Brüder verschwinden mit ihrem Schiff. Als sie den Fenriswolf finden, beginnt dieser die Gruppe zu verspotten. Er sagt, dass die Knochen von Blitzens Vater hier irgendwo liegen müssen. Er will den Wolf angreifen, aber Sam und Magnus halten ihn zurück. Gunilla und die anderen Walküren kommen mit Magnus Flurnachbarn an. Doch als Gunilla ihnen befiehlt Magnus festzunehmen, weigern sie sich. Anschließend kommen auch Surt und seine Forstriesen hinzu. Blitzen greift einen der Riesen an und spießt ihn mit seiner Waffe auf. Danach widmet er sich dem Wolf, attackiert dessen Kopf, trifft aber nur seinen Hals. Er wird von Magnus, Sam und Health unterstützt. Die Insel beginnt langsam zu verschwinden und alle rennen an die Küste. T.J. nimmt ein Frey-Boot hervor und alle gehen an Bord. Hearth und Blitz streiten sich, wer den dümmeren Plan hat. Als Blitz aber bemerkt, dass Magnus Halbgeboren Gunderson heilen will, warnt er ihn, dass es zu viel für Magnus sein könnte. Zurück in Hotel Valhalla werden er und die anderen in die Festhalle gebracht, wo die Thane ihn, Hearth und Sam Magnus fragliche Begleiter nennen. Vor dem Urteil offenbart X seine wahre Gestalt und als dieser erzählt, was er die letzten zwei Jahre gemacht hat, lobt er Magnus und seine Freunde. Er entlässt Blitzen aus den Diensten von Mimir und will ihm helfen sein Geschäft zu eröffnen. Er gibt ihm ebenfalls vollen Zugang zu den Neun Welten. Blitzen nimmt an der Beerdigung der gefallenen Walküren im öffentlichen Garten teil und erklärt, dass er plant ein Geschäft in der Becan Street zu eröffnen. Aussehen Blitzen ist ein Dunkelalbe, was ihn größer als den durchschnittlichen Nidavellir Zwerg macht und im Allgemeinen auch attraktiver, wegen seines Wanenblutes. Er hat eine dunkle Hautfarbe und trägt einen Bart. Als er sich als Obdachloser ausgegeben hat, sah Blitzen für gewöhnlich aus, als ob er gerade durch einen schmutzigen Hurricane gerannt ist. Er hat drahtige, schwarze Haare voller Papierfetzen und Zweige, einen Bart, der sich in alle Richtungen dreht und geweitete Augen. Sein Gesicht hat die Farbe von Sattelleder mit Flecken von Schnee. Es sieht aus, als wäre er ständig in Alarmbereitschaft. Seine Nase wurde schon so oft gebrochen, dass sie einem Blitz ähnelt. Er ist um die 1,65 m groß und trägt einen Trench Coat. Als er seinen wahre Gestalt zeigt, ändert sich auch sein Aussehen. Blitzen trägt farbenfrohe und modische Kleider. Aber er ist sehr bemüht seinen Haut während des Tages zu verdecken, da er von direktem Sonnenlicht versteinert wird. Persönlichkeit Blitz ist loyal gegenüber seinen Freunden und kämpfte gegen Surt, um Magnus zu beschützen. Er hat auch einen sehr guten Kleidergeschmack. Fähigkeiten *'Handwerksfähigkeiten': Blitzen ist sehr gut darin, Dinge herzustellen. Als er Hearthstone zum ersten Mal traf, fertigte er ein Bett, damit der Elf in der Zwergenwelt Nidavellir überleben kann, da Elfen Sonnenlicht brauchen. Leider ist Blitz unter Druck eher schlecht und konstruiert Enten, wenn er nervös ist. *'Modebewusstsein': Blitzen ist sehr erfahren im Modebereich, was er in der Schule studiert hat. Mit ein wenig Improvisation in "Das Schwert des Sommers" war er in der Lage modische Kleidung aus Kettenhemden zu entwerfen. *'Alben Sprache': Blitzen kann die Albensprache verstehen. *'Felsformatierung': Als Zwerg kann Blitzen Steine mit seinen Händen verformen, sodass er an ihnen hochklettern kann. Magische Gegenstände *'Knochenstahl Harpune': Blitz kauft die Harpune, als er von Thor nach Nidavellir geschickt wird. Er benutzt es, um gegen Feuerriesen auf der Insel des Fenriswolfes zu kämpfen. *'Gepanzerte Kleidung': Blitzen besitzt Kleidung, die von Seide zum Kettenhemd wechselt, wie auch seine Krawatte. Trivia *Blitzen gab Hearth seinen rot weiß gestreiften Schal. *Er kann sich ganz normal in den Feldern von Folkwang bewegen, wo das Licht nicht von der Sonne kommt und nicht natürlich ist. Auch in Nidavellir kann er ohne Verkleidung leben, da es dort ebenfalls kein natürliches Licht gibt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Das Schwert des Sommers Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Nordische Halbgötter Kategorie:Der Hammer des Thor Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel brauchen Zitat